The subject disclosure is directed to the communication arts, the optical communications arts, the metallurgical arts, the container fabrication arts, the coating arts, the plating arts, and the like.
Optical communications are being used to replace current radio-wave communications, as radio-waves inherently limit the data transmission speed and may have some potential negative health effects. Optical communications is communication at a distance using light to carry information and uses a transmitter that encodes data into an optical signal, a channel that carries the light to a destination, and a receiver that receives the light and reproduces the information. Optical fiber is one of the most common types of channels for optical communications, although direct communication via air is also possible.
A problem with optical communication components involves the contamination of the light containing the message with exterior light sources, e.g., ambient light. Filtering is generally used to restrict the receipt of light by a receiver to a particular wavelength, generally associated with the wavelength particular to the transmitter, e.g., LED, laser diodes, etc. In enclosed systems, such as wired optical communication systems, various types of particulates (dust, etc.), moisture (water vapor, etc.) can affect and degrade the performance of data transmission, e.g., loss of data, slower times to compensate for post-reception filtering, lower bandwidth, etc.
In such enclosed systems, attachment of a filter can be an expensive and time consuming fabrication process. AR coatings generally do not react well to metallization sealing structures, and thus the coating cannot extend to all portions of a filter. The precise layering in small areas is problematic and leads to loss in output due to defective components, e.g., coating extended to non-coated area and bonding is not possible, and the like.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an assembly that is capable of providing a hermetically sealed environment for optical communications.
It would further be advantageous to provide a window that allows for optical communications with respect to the assembly.
It would further be advantageous to provide an assembly and filter capable of hermetic sealing against elements that can be readily adapted to a variety of applications, such as optical communication ports, optical transceivers, optical bridges, direct communication interfaces, and the like.